The Ship of Madness
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: Crazy mixture of characters from lots of different worlds on one mysterious ship... and nobody knows how they got there... You like insanity? Read the fic and review it!
1. The Prophecy The First Two Chosen Ones

A/N: New fic is in front of us... and one thing I can promise: This ain't gonna be normal! At all! Please, please, please - read and review!! Thankssss!  
  
* One old legend says that there had been a prophecy regarding the 2003rd Halloween. Nobody remembers how it exactly went and a lot of people quote it differently, but the essence always stays the same:  
  
In precisely 2000 years, when Mars, Venus and Saturn come in the same perfect line, the most unbelievable things will happen. The Ship of Madness will finally leave its harbour and those who appear on it will have their destinies changed. Different worlds will mix and form a confusing totality. The consequences of the events will be great, and possibly, lethal to some of the people on the ship. Whoever the faith had selected to spend a night on The Ship of Madness will have no chance to escape it.  
  
*  
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was almost midnight and he was still awake.  
  
"Just a few more minutes till Halloween," he sleepily thought. "Good ol' boring Halloween. At least there will be bigger feast than the other days. Ron will be happy." He chuckled and turned on the different side of the bed.  
  
The watch on his hand showed 12. At the same moment, Harry felt a sudden jerk underneath. The bed started to quiver, then shake faster and faster and, before Harry even managed to ask himself what had been going on, the trembling stopped as sudden as it began. Harry quickly opened his eyes. On his enormous surprise, he was no loner in his Gryffindor dormitory. The ceiling was noticeably closer and it was very dusty. He shot up in bed and looked around him. He was alone in a filthy, cramped room that smelled oddly antique. The floor was wooden and so were the walls. It all seemed to move and Harry could hear silent splashing of water. His mind feverishly tried to understand where he was. And how he got there in the first place? Wasn't he in his dormitory just a few seconds ago? Was it only a dream? But how come he felt so cold, then? A gasp of horror interjected his thoughts. Harry became aware of the presence of somebody whom he didn't notice before. He heard heavily breathing in a corner behind his back. Harry cautiously turned around and saw a standing figure with hands on their eyes. Although it was dark, Harry noticed the person was nearly Harry's height and approximately his constitution. He wanted to ask the boy if he knew what was happening, but the person spoke first.  
  
"Who's there? How did you manage to bring me here? Will you try to kill me? I swear I'll sue you for this... just as soon as I come back home! Kidnapping me in this time of hour?! Scandal! If you wanted my money you could have simply called my agent and..."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" asked Harry, sounding shocked "I was sleeping for Christ sake and the last thing on my mind was to kill somebody! Why would I want to that, anyway?"  
  
"Maybe not kill me, but you certainly wanted my money. Why else would you kidnap..."  
  
"I didn't kidnap you!" exclaimed Harry, now very irritated. He was out of Hogwarts, on a suspiciously looking ship or whatever it was, in a dirty room with a complete lunatic who was claiming that Harry brought him there, in the middle of the night.  
  
It seemed as though the person had been thinking. "So... you aren't gonna hurt me?"  
  
"Nah." responded Harry, as he peered at the boy. There was something rather interesting about him, but he couldn't solve what because of the darkness. "The truth is I know about this place as much as you do and I really don't have idea why would I want your money... I mean, I don't even know who you are."  
  
Hearing that, the boy left a funny sound, as though he thought it was absurd that there was somebody who didn't know who he was.  
  
The fact that Harry sounded like a teenager made him stop believe he'd want to kill him. For the first time he put his hands down and opened his eyes, but he still couldn't see Harry well.  
  
"Were you living in a stupid hole or something? There's no person on the world who doesn't know Daniel Radcliffe!"  
  
"Erm, never heard. Sorry."  
  
"You don't go out much, do ya? Don't watch TV, eh? Don't go to movies?" questioned Daniel, still in disbelief "Do you know how many girls around the world would give everything they had for just a second to be on your place right now?"  
  
"Um, sorry..."  
  
"Never mind," shrugged Daniel "if you don't know mine, I naturally won't know yours. What is it, anyway?"  
  
"Mine? Harry Potter."  
  
At that moment, one small room on one big vessel called The Ship of Madness filled with a hysterical maniacal laugh of a certain boy named Daniel Radcliffe, whilst a person named Harry Potter thought it had been the weirdest dream he had ever had in his entire life.  
  
* 


	2. Explanation From The Both Sides

A/N: This is the second chappie! The madness is really starting... so... fasten your seat belts and don't forget to REVIEW! :)  
  
*  
  
Daniel kept laughing until his throat started to give him an unpleasant ragging feeling. Harry didn't even care about this kind of reaction. For all he was concerned, it's better to hear somebody thinks his name is funny than hearing a muttering under people's breath with finger pointed at his forehead.  
  
"To sum it all up," said Daniel, with a mocking smile on his face "you're Harry Potter?"  
  
"That's exactly what I've said before..." replied Harry as he checked his watch "fifteen minutes, yes."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"May I know what was so funny?"  
  
"Sure" said Daniel, sneering "You say you didn't bring me here, okey dokey. You say you never heard about me, okay... and then you introduce as Harry... Do you really think I'm that stupid?"  
  
"Actually, I think you haven't responded to my question..."  
  
"Ha!" exclaimed Daniel "It's obvious you're some lunatic who is obsessed with my movies and now decided to play the main character and..."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Main character?"  
  
Daniel took a deep breath. Either this boy who claimed to be Harry Potter is very slow or he acts too well... Or maybe his name is like this. Harry's not such a rare name and there were a lot of Potters in the world.  
  
"In the movies."  
  
"What movies?"  
  
"Harry Potter movies, dang it!" said Daniel, now very irritated.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"Movies? You're crazier than you appear to be! I mean, I might have been mentioned in a couple of books, according to Hermione, but movies... You've gone mad! Muggles don't even know about me..."  
  
Daniel decided not to answer at once. Something in this boy's voice made him think... It sounded so convincing... he was on the edge of believing that he's talking to a real Harry Potter... but, no! Harry is a fiction... a character from a book... Well... only one way to find out if he's really hallucinating...  
  
"Yes, yes" nodded Daniel "but could you step over there... where it's a bit lighter?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To prove you are what you claim to be."  
  
Harry inclined his head in one side "Time to stare at my forehead, ha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If that will make you stop talking fairy-tales..." said Harry and jumped out of the bed. He suddenly realized his was in his PJs. He didn't particularly care.  
  
Daniel followed him until Harry came into light. He suddenly stopped, looking thunderstruck. That boy, whoever he was, had some serious similarities with him! Daniel tensely watched Harry pulling back his bangs. Second later, he'd been peering at real lightening scar.  
  
"Blimey!"  
  
"That what all of them say..."  
  
"And you... but how? Oh, my! This is so... wow!"  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Do you know how many people on this earth would give everything they had to stand where I do now?"  
  
"I have a feeling you already said something like that..."  
  
"You don't even know that there are books about you! Series of books! That there are movies about ya... That you have fans around the world! Oh, this is so bloody cool! Woah!"  
  
"You expect me to believe in all those?" asked Harry, now seriously worried for the boys health.  
  
Daniel hissed. "I'm the one who plays you in the movies! C'mon, let me stand there in the lightened space... Here ya go! Notice anything familiar?"  
  
He did. Daniel was, as he already noticed, the same height as Harry. He had the same shape of eyes, though his weren't emerald like Harry's. He had very similar thin lips, but he didn't wear glasses and Dan's hair wasn't as messy as his was.  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
"I told ya" said Daniel, with a sound of triumph in his voice "Now imagine how odd I must feel discovering you really exist... As fast as you accept it, we'll sooner try to see why and how we got here."  
  
But Harry's thoughts were directed in another way.  
  
"Series of books? You mean, like books about me? My life? My secrets? Friends?"  
  
"Everything." responded Daniel sounding amused. "Book six will be out soon, I guess."  
  
"Six? That's because I'm in sixth year now, right?" said Harry, still wrestling with this absurd information "Creepy. But who writes them? How do they know? Do they spy on my life?"  
  
"Joanne Rowling. Nice woman. She doesn't know. She just writes it. I think it's..." He suddenly stopped talking. Daniel looked left and right and then straight at Harry again. "Hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The music. Somebody's singing, it seems... We aren't alone in here, then... Hey, maybe we're invited to a Halloween party or something? Wanna check out?" asked Dan with glitter in his eyes. He knew he'd never do something like this if he had been alone. But, for Christ sake, he had Harry Potter beside him! Nothing will happen to him as long as he sticks to the hero.  
  
"Hm, alright. But you still need to answer some questions." responded Harry and both of them went trough the door, as on the other part of the ship a man shouted: "Yo-ho me 'arties! Ready for the greatest adventure ever? Now bring me that rum! And you, blockhead, stop going on me nerves with that pathetic song! Are you pirate, or are you not?"  
  
* 


End file.
